Endings and Beginnings
by CMW2
Summary: While one relationship dies, another forms in its ashes, one that will define two people for the rest of their lives. An angsty, romantic, and sexy Morgan/Garcia oneshot; 2nd in my 2010 SSS Project


**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. I'm so glad to be returning to the CM realm and this time, I'm going to focus on another ship. I heart Morgan and Garcia. I love the possibility of an interracial relationship. I love their tension and their closeness and most of all, I love their nicknames. If I ever find a guy that can call me Baby Girl and it's as substantial as Morgan's, then it's a wrap.**

**The only problem that I have with them is that they are not together on the show. I don't know what TPTB are playing at this season but they need to quit it! After everything with that sick fuck The Reaper and poor Hotch, plus what they did to Reid (I'm **_**still**_** pissed about that, BTW), they need to do something with love and warmth. Hopefully, the return of new episodes will address that.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She was sitting in front of all her monitors, staring at the darkened screens as he spoke to her, his voice distant and almost unheard by her. Her ears had virtually shut down after his grim "We need to talk".

"Penny, it's just not working." Kevin Lynch was saying. "Before, you were talking to me. Before, we could actually spend time together without you being called away or getting paged every 10 seconds. Now, it's just too much. I barely see you and when we are together, it's like you're going through the motions. Like you don't even care."

She wasn't surprised. All of her relationships ended in failure. If it wasn't her crazy hours, it was her cheery attitude. Or her looks. She was not a supermodel or a Britney Spears clone. Men didn't like her curves or the little pouch on her stomach. Without fail, they always found something wrong and left her. It had been like that since 4th grade.

Why she expected Kevin to be different was beyond her.

"See?! Even now, you're just sitting there, letting me break up with you! Why won't you say something or hit me?! Why won't you fight for us?! God, Garcia, show some emotion! It's not like you have a problem when Derek freakin' Morgan comes around!"

Ah, and there was the cherry on top. Agent Derek Xavier Morgan. He was many things to her. Her best friend, her confidante, her rock, her ever present migraine, the death of her…it depended on what day it was. Simply put, Morgan was a core part of her life, right up there with bright colors and computers. A lot of guys couldn't handle that. Kevin had grown insanely jealous of her friendship with him, especially when he called her Baby Girl, sputtering about it being demeaning and disrespectful. It wasn't like that.

As far as she was concerned, she _**was**_ his Baby Girl. She'd be his Baby Girl for life. Hearing it was a reminder of their connection, their own special unbreakable bond.

"So, that's it?! You're just going to let me go?! I thought you loved me, Penelope!" Kevin yelled, sounding close to tears.

"I never said that I did. You assumed that I did." she finally replied. "You want to break up, Kevin? Okay. Goodbye. Have a nice life."

Their gazes met in the center monitor and he shook his head with disgust before stalking out of her domain and her life, the steam practically pouring out of his ears.

Only a small amount of pain flared up in his wake but only because he accused her of being unfeeling, uncaring. Oh, she cared. She definitely fucking cared. Every case resulted in tears and nightmares. Every time a member of the team went out after an UnSub, her heart clenched with fear for them until they came home and even afterwords. She was always the first to the hospitals, always the one helping others, always the worrier…

She smiled, she laughed, and she… did… care!

Kevin just didn't see it. No, she had _refused_ to let Kevin see it. It didn't feel like a mistake, though…

Wiping away the few silent tears shed, she stood up from her chair and was surprised to see Derek himself in the doorway. Obviously, he had been there for a while because she could see the sadness and rage on her behalf in his expressive honey colored eyes. There was something else in them that she couldn't read. Before she could dwell on it, it was gone, quicker than lightning.

"I don't have to worry about you shooting him, do I?" she asked with an arched brow.

It was a legitimate question. The only person who was more trigger happy than him was Yosemite Sam…

"I don't waste bullets on fools, Baby Girl.", he assured with a small smile.

"Yeah, you just save them for the Creepers. Well, the boyfriend that I really didn't want in the first place just dumped me and basically called me an uncaring bitch. Wanna go get drunk?" she suggested brightly while pulling on her bright blue coat.

He snorted ruefully and offered, "How about I make you dinner and we can watch a movie, instead?"

"Sounds good to me, honey."

_**//////////////**_

"You know what, babe. I'm feeling more tired than hungry. Do you mind if I lay down for a while?"

Morgan silently steered her towards his bedroom and let her in, grateful that he had actually taken the time to make his bed. She entered the dark room and began methodically stripping, apparently ignoring the fact he was there. Her movements were quick and her body language uncomfortable, suggesting low self est-

_Damn it, man! She came over here for comfort, not profiling! Shut up!_

His mouth went dry as he took her in. She was a perfect, luscious hourglass, her bright orange bra and panties barely containing her. She loosened her hair and the scent of vanilla floated over to him, filling his nostrils. Damn, she was fine, putting ladies to shame. Her glasses were set on the nightstand and she crawled under the blankets, curling up in a protective fetal position. Quiet sniffles could be heard after a minute.

Morgan felt his heart shatter in his chest. His Baby Girl was miserable and he was at a loss as to how help her. Silently, he sat on the edge of the bed and brought a hand to her long blonde waves, stroking gently. She turned over onto her back and he felt like he was drowning in her big sad brown eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother trying. Every time I'm in a relationship, the guy either leaves me or tries to kill me. Maybe I'm just one of those women destined to be alone." she admitted.

"You're not alone, Garcia."

She chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I know. I have you guys. As crazy and messed up as we are, we're still a family. By alone, I mean that I'm going to be the equivalent of a nun. You guys are great, don't get me wrong but…I want more. I want a man. I want an actual relationship with kids. I want to be a mom. I…I'd be a good mom. I'd be a _great_ mom if I had the chance."

An image of her swollen and radiant with a baby, _**their**_ baby made him ache with longing. As did the images of that baby being conceived. This woman had ruined him. He hadn't been able to get her out of his head or his heart for months…years. His fear of being tied down had changed. He was now afraid of being tied down to anyone but his Baby Girl or her finding someone else to be with, not another Lynch but someone worthy.

It would kill him if she did.

Coming to a decision, he got fully onto the bed, hovering on his arms above her. Her eyes widened and that was the last nail in the coffin. He wanted this woman. He loved this woman and now, he was going to have her…well, if she wanted him, that is.

"Derek, what are you doing? Derek, I…"

His lips cut her off.

_**//////////////**_

He was kissing her.

Derek Morgan, the most sought after man in the BAU, was kissing _**her**_.

Penelope whimpered and slowly began to kiss back, tentative and uncertain. He really wanted her? Of all the supermodels and skinny girls he could have, he wanted her? Unreal. Or not. The throbbing against her tummy felt very, very real…

A protesting whine escaped her as he broke the kiss and she sat up, drawing him back to her by his t-shirt. He chuckled against her mouth and then wrapped his very strong arms around her, plucking her out from under the bedding.

Instinctively, she tensed as he ran his hands over her curves and her scars. She had always hid them, finding them ugly. Kevin had agreed with that assessment and only touched her with the lights off. She tensed even further as he clicked the lamp on, illuminating things fully. Morgan broke the kiss with a low growl and she was surprised to see annoyance in his gaze.

"Woman, I want you. _**All**_ of you. Don't hide from me."

She blushed. Damned profilers. They always sussed out people's insecurities. And now, she felt like an idiot. This amazing guy that she had ached for since Day 1 was trying to make love with her and her fucking _**issues **_were getting in the way…

"But, my scars…they're so ugly….why would you want to look at them?"

He looked at her and then quickly removed his t-shirt, revealing his perfect body to her gaze. He really was a God of Chocolate thunder. She traced each defined muscle of his abdomen and he guided her fingers to a puckered scar on the small of his back.

"Got shot when I was a rookie in Chicago. It was my first day on the job."

Moving the digits up, she frowned as she found a long trail of scar tissue from his shoulder to his armpit.

"That was during a bar fight. Sarah's crazy ex showed up, blaming me for their break up."

There were many others, each with a story, ranging from street fights to falling out of a tree during a camping trip. Garcia traced each one lovingly and pressed kisses to the ones she could reach. His scars didn't detract from his beauty. They gave it depth and character….

…which was the point he was making to her.

"Okay, Hot Stuff I get it." she told him with a genuine smile. "Now, C'mere."

_**//////////////**_

He was very gentle, very tender with her.

Penelope deserved it. She truly was his God given solace and he wanted their first time to reflect that. Every inch of her was thoroughly explored except for the one place she wanted him to go. It was calling to him. Her sweet scent worked like a drug on him, lowering his inhibitions and snapping his control. Finally parting her legs, he looked at her core for the first of hopefully many times.

The flesh of her was a healthy fuchsia, her deep rose clit pulsing with every breath. A yowl escaped her as he slid a finger inside her and he groaned with appreciation. She was so tight, so soft, so warm… being inside her would be sweet torture.

"Derek…damn it, Derek…_**please**_…" she groaned with frustration, arching and wiggling as he continued teasing her, inflaming her.

His lips trailed up her right inner thigh, suckling and nibbling at the silky spicy skin.

"Goddamn it, Morgan! Put your mouth on me _**now**_ or I swear I'll sic the IRS on you so bad your ancestors will feel it!"

He laughed and she wailed as his tongue slid to the hilt inside her. She was absolutely delicious, her flavor reminding him of honey and baked pineapple. Cupping her fine ass with both hands, he brought her closer to him and devoured her like a feast.

_**//////////////**_

She felt like she was dying.

Never had it been so good before, never had it been so intense. The rumors and stories didn't do him justice. Derek Morgan was a Sex God. No, he was _**the**_ Sex God and he belonged to her. No other woman would get her grubby little paws on him or she'd tear their hair out.

His lips finally trailed back to her neck and he fondly caressed her breasts, sending more waves of delight through her and straight to her core.

Penelope panted and pulled him up, kissing him feverishly. She could feel him nudging at her entrance and she nodded, spreading her legs as far as they would go. As fantastic as his ministrations had been, she wanted more. She wanted all of him.

"Please…please get inside me. I need you inside me!" she begged, feeling as if she were coming apart at the seams.

A breathy sob escaped her as he slid home, completing her. A low growl of satisfaction escaped him, moistening her even further. He gently wrapped both of her legs around his powerful waist and moved her head so that their eyes met. Ever so slowly, he began to move, holding her gaze in a way she found captivating beyond belief.

This…this was lovemaking. Kevin and the rest of her very few exes had called what they did lovemaking but compared to Morgan, they were teenagers at the Prom. This was open and raw and scary and so wonderful…oh, Derek…her sweet Derek…

He met her halfway in an explosive kiss, sending them headlong into the void. They tangled together faster and faster, their pace hard and needy. Moans, groans, screams of bliss and pleas to God, for more, please more echoed through his bedroom, driving them both insane with desire. Penelope felt like she was burning alive, being killed and reborn in the inferno.

"Derek! Oh god, Derek! _**Derek**_…" she panted as the feelings rose and rose…

Deep inside her, a series of explosions went off, snapping coil after coil of tension. Their release sent molten heat through her from her toes to her scalp before becoming electricity. Penelope's eyes widened and a loud, piercing shriek of ecstasy was torn from her throat. Derek's lips muffled it and his tongue plunged into her mouth, claiming it.

_**Mine,**_ it said.

She quivered underneath him and then twined her own tongue with his eagerly.

_**Yours.**_

_**//////////////**_

With a last deep thrust into her, he erupted inside her, flooding her with his seed and heat.

She bucked underneath him in an answering orgasm, moaning blissfully with him.

Never had it felt so good. None of the others came close to making him feel with Penelope did. The untamable man had been tamed and it felt wonderful. God, Penelope…

As his body calmed, his mind returned to him and he reversed their positions. He didn't want to crush her. She lay on top of him limply, well loved and happy. He pulled the bunched up bedding over them and she nuzzled his chest. They lay there catching their breath for a long time, enjoying the peace.

"We didn't use protection." she informed him, breaching the silence with that dose of reality.

For a brief moment, alarm filled him but it was quickly washed away. He had no diseases and she wasn't the sort of woman to hide stuff like that. He knew it was safe. As for another factor…

"You said that you wanted to be a mama, Baby Girl." he replied pointedly.

She looked at him with shock before an understanding and tender smile curved her lips.

"That I did, my Chocolate Adonis. That I did. So, you want to make little brown eyed, door busting, creep catching techno geniuses with me?"

"Mm-hm and you know…"

He rolled them and she looked at him with mischievously glowing eyes as she held onto him, "accidentally" wiggling against his steady hardening shaft.

"…baby making takes a lot of practice."

The grin on her face could've lit Times Square and she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Baby Girl." he replied before closing the distance between their lips.

It felt wonderful and right and most of all, it felt like a beginning.

It _**was **_a beginning.

The beginning of them.


End file.
